


Reminder

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fighting, Fluff, Nonsexual-Spanking, One Shot, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Break, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Shiro reminds Lance and Keith that they are apart of a team after they get into yet another fight.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reminder

A loud slap rang throughout the room. Within an instant, the two teammates were fighting. Again. Shiro was sick and tired of this same song and dance between the two. He ran over and separated them.

“That’s enough! I am sick and tired of you two fighting all the time! We are on the same team. Knock it off.” He demanded. Like always, Lance had to be the one who got the first word, and Keith had to be the one that got the last word.

“Yeah, knock it off!” Lance yelled. Keith glared at him. “You started it!” He exclaimed. They began arguing as Shiro stood between them.

“Enough!” Shiro yelled. “Oh, forget this. We may be on the same team, but I don’t have to speak to you. I’ll just pretend you don't exist from now on.” Keith stated, walking away. “Fine by me!” Lance yelled, walking the opposite way. Shiro was not about to let this happen.

“Keith! Lance! Go stand in a corner, now!” He yelled. They both froze. “What?” Keith asked, his eyes wide. Did he hear him correctly?

“You can’t make us go in the corner! We are too old for that!” Lance exclaimed. “You are both acting like children, so I will treat you as such. Now, I believe I gave you an order.” Shiro said sternly. Turning to glare at each other, they both walked to their separate corners.

“You two are teammates. I understand that having disagreements is natural for two people who are on the same team, but you two take it way too far. This is the third time this week I have had to break up a fight between you two. Apparently, words and lectures don’t get through those thick skulls of yours. So, I have decided that I am going to try something new.” Shiro said, sitting down on the couch. 

“Lance, come here.” He ordered. The boy turned around and walked over to him, a puzzled look on his face. What was he going to do? Shiro grabbed his hand and tugged him over his lap, baring his bottom and resting a hand on his back to keep him in place. 

Lance’s eyes widened and he began kicking his legs. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHIRO?!?!” He yelped. Shiro simply pinned the boy’s legs down with one of his legs. “Something I should have done a long time ago. I’m giving you a spanking.” He said, landing a hard swat to Lance’s bottom.

Lance gasped and reached a hand back, which was caught effortlessly by Shiro. “W-WHAT?! SHIRO! L-LET ME GO! THIS IS STUPID! OWW! OUCH!” He yelped. Shiro shook his head and continued landing hard swats all over the boy’s bottom. 

“Absolutely not. I am tired of you two fighting all the time. It’s ridiculous, you two are on the same team and I’m tired of having to break your fights up. You have had this coming for a long time, Lance. Both of you have.” He said, referring to Keith, who was shocked in the corner as he listened to Lance being spanked.

He couldn’t help the smug smirk that formed on his lips. ‘Serves him right.’ He thought. Shiro’s hand didn’t stop falling for a second. “Keith, get that smile off your face.” Shiro said knowingly. Keith’s eyes widened and his smile quickly faded. ‘How did he know?!’ He thought.

“Oww! Ouch! Okay, okay! I get it, Shiro! Let me up! Ow! Oww!” Lance cried, holding back tears. His bottom was a bright pink now. Shiro wasn’t done yet. He began landing even hard smacks to Lance’s backside, slowly turning it red. Lance couldn’t hold in his tears anymore.

“AHH! OWWW! OWWWW OWW! SHIROOO! OUCH!!” He wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shiro silently tilted the boy forward and began landing hard swats to his sit spots. “I hate doing this, Lance, but you two leave me with no choice.” He said. Lance sobbed and cried out in pain.

Luckily for him, Shiro had soon known that he had learned his lesson. He gently fixed Lance’s clothing and sat the sobbing boy up on his lap. 

He rubbed his back and gently stroked his hair as Lance sobbed into his shoulder. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s over now. Everything is alright.” He said softly, comforting the crying boy in his arms.

After Lance’s sobs had died down to sniffles, he gently wiped his tears away. “You okay?” He asked. Lance nodded. “Yeah, just a little sore.” He said. Shiro gave him a sympathetic look and ruffled his hair. 

“Hopefully you will remember that feeling the next time you decide to get into a fight with Keith.” He said. Lance nodded. “Yeah, no kidding.” He said. Then, he stood up and rubbed his bottom, wincing. “I think I’m gonna go take a nap.” He said, walking off.

“Have a nice sleep, Lance. Get some rest.” Shiro said. Then, he looked to the other person standing in the corner. “Keith, come here.” He called. 

Keith walked over to him, glaring down at the floor. Shiro’s eyes softened. He was such an angry person. He had been wronged by the world and he was hurt. He needed guidance and discipline, something Shiro would give him without any complaints.

“Keith, I’ve told you about fighting with Lance before. We are a team. This kind of behavior is unacceptable.” Shiro said. Keith simply rolled his eyes. Shiro narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

“Oh, we still have an attitude, huh? I can take care of that.” He said, swiftly pulling Keith over his knee and baring his bottom. He quickly began landing hard swats all over his bottom, earning stubborn grunts from Keith. After a while, he stopped and rubbed Keith’s back. “Are you done being stubborn?” He asked.

Silent tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks at this point as he nodded his head. “Good. Now then, back to what I was saying. If you two continue fighting like this, I will not hesitate to spank you from now on. We need to be able to trust each other, not constantly fight with each other. Do I make myself clear, Keith?” Shiro asked, swatting the red bottom. 

“Y-yes, Shiro!” Keith yelped tearfully. Shiro tilted him forward and began smacking his undercurve, making Keith wail to the top of his lungs. “AHHH! OWW! SHIRO! OUCH!” He cried. 

Soon, Shiro had fixed his pants and had sat him on his lap, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. “I’m s-sorry...I’m sorry.” Keith sobbed, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “Shhh, it’s alright. Breathe, Keith. It’s over now. It’s okay.” Shiro said softly. 

When Keith’s cries died down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup, he stood to his feet. “I think I’m going to go take a nap too. I feel exhausted.” He said. Shiro smiled softly. “Yeah, I think that would be best.” He said.

When Keith had walked off, Shiro stretched. He felt like a dad that had just scolded his children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to join this discord server if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
